


After Dusk

by apae (deadlynightshade)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Everything is consensual, Knotting, M/M, Monsterfucking, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Top Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Lance (Voltron), although at first keith pretends he doesn't know it ehehe, i'm bad at tagging and stuff, sorry if i ruined everything lol, uhhh okay spoiler: lance fucks keith in his wolf form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynightshade/pseuds/apae
Summary: It's a lonely Friday night for Keith, who gets interrupted during some fun times by a peculiar visitor...When he opens the door to the kitchen and carefully flicks the lights on, he freezes for the second time. There’s a giant fucking wolf standing in the middle of his small kitchen, taller than the surrounding counters, its fur a dark blue-grey colour, teeth bared at him with a faint growl.There are glowing blue eyes staring at him and Keith feels his breath being stolen away from the intensity of that gaze, that calculating look, the burning sensation that spreads through him... The wolf doesn’t move, and neither does Keith. He’s not sure what the most reasonable choice would be in this situation, since he feels like both his body and mind have been switched off – so he does nothing.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 308





	After Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my first monsterfucking oneshot :-P  
> I was suddenly inspired like a week ago while I was drunk, and I couldn't get the image of Keith getting fucked and knotted by a wolf out of my head... So here is 3k words of pure filth, with a hint of fluff at the end, mostly written while drunk. Enjoy!

Keith is sprawled on his bed, hard dick fucking up into his hand as he thrusts his favourite dildo inside himself when it happens.

It’s a boring and lonely Friday night and he has some stress to relieve after a particularly challenging week at work. There are few things Keith loves to do to unwind – going to the gym, jogging, reading, among them – but there is something special about taking some time and playing with himself, so here he is, enthusiastically rocking on the knotted, dark blue dildo he purchased right after he decided to move from Shiro’s house.

“Hnng, aah, please, please, mmmngh.”

He’s fisting his cock with single-minded focus and just the right amount of pressure to be painful enough and make his toes curl, the rhythmic roll of his hips stuttering when he manages to nail his prostate, shivering from the intense pleasure. He feels his orgasm approaching fast and he’s chasing it unabashedly, his body feeling electric while covered in sweat, having been at this for what feels like hours already.

He’s lost in one of his favourite fantasies – a heavy weight trapping his body, the pain of his knees digging in the dirty ground, sharp and bloody fangs piercing through his skin, long pointed claws leaving angry and burning scratches on his hips…

Groaning and shuddering from an incredibly rough thrust against his overstimulated prostate, he happily succumbs to the familiar feeling of his thighs trembling, his abs clenching, the warmth inside his gut slowly spreading to the rest of his body as he lets out little broken “ah, ah, ah”s, his head thrown back in ecstasy-

Then a sudden loud crash echoes in his house, followed by a thud.

Blood instantly chilled, Keith is up in half a second – pointedly trying to ignore the sound of the dildo slipping out of his ass and the unhealthy amount of arousal burning inside him at the thought of the danger that awaits him, of the shamefully erotic idea of a robber breaking in and catching him like this.

He quickly puts on a long shirt, grabs his trusted knife from his nightstand, and carefully makes his way outside the bedroom. His living room is dark and silent, so he moves to check inside the bathroom. Nothing. He walks past it, heart pounding in his chest and erection throbbing painfully as it bobs with each step.

When he opens the door to the kitchen and carefully flicks the lights on, he freezes for the second time. There’s a giant fucking _wolf_ standing in the middle of his small kitchen, taller than the surrounding counters, its fur a dark blue-grey colour, teeth bared at him with a faint growl.

There are glowing blue eyes staring at him and Keith feels his breath being stolen away from the intensity of that gaze, that calculating look, the burning sensation that spreads through him... The wolf doesn’t move, and neither does Keith. He’s not sure what the most reasonable choice would be in this situation, since he feels like both his body and mind have been switched off – so he does nothing.

He holds his breath as the wolf begins to sniffle the air, taking a tantalizing step in Keith’s direction, and another. Then another, regarding him with a curious, inquisitive but still wary look.

He struggles to remain as still as possible while the wolf begins to circle him, sniffing around his feet, his shins, then his knees, slowly inching his nose higher and higher – the warm, hot breath making goose bumps appear on his skin, as well as the occasional brush of its cold, wet nose causing him to shudder. When it gets to the hem of Keith’s shirt, the boy freezes again, not daring to move a single muscle and fighting against his instincts – which are somewhat conflictive, because the biggest and most sane part of him is screaming to run, to hurt, but there’s still a small, twisted part of him that wants to lay down and submit, see what happens…

The wolf then slips its nose under the shirt, leaving Keith’s eyes and moving behind him to nuzzle dangerously close to his ass. Keith can’t help but startle and shudder at the spike of arousal that curls into his gut at the thought of where this could be going, how the wolf is getting closer and closer to Keith’s already properly stretched, lube-covered hole… 

He closes his eyes, trying to focus on the fear of getting mauled rather than the intense desire that’s curling inside him, mentally cursing himself for being such a fucking pervert. It’s hard to redirect his filthy daydreams, though, what with the way the wolf is now directly breathing hot air on his asshole, sniffing the lube and nuzzling that wet nose right in between his cheeks.

When the wolf first laps at his hole, it’s a rough, wet lick of his tongue that makes Keith gasp, the sensation overwhelming from the start. Then comes another swipe which makes him tremble and gasp out, and the wolf does it again, and again, and again – soon, Keith feels his knees very close to giving out, so he leans against the closest counter to catch his breath and decides to indulge in this absurd and sinful situation. The wolf immediately props a big paw on Keith’s lower back, its pointed claws shredding his shirt and digging in his skin, forcing him to _stay_.

Before he can do anything about it, the wolf starts hungrily licking him open, its long tongue prodding inside his hole in quick thrusts, the sound of his sloppy swipes coupled with the dirty squelch of lube downright obscene in the silent kitchen.

Keith whines, feeling himself gradually lose control as his cock pulses painfully where it’s pressed against the cold surface beneath him, bent over a kitchen counter with his forehead against the wall. He’s quivering hysterically from the onslaught of pleasure which only seems to build with each passing second. The coarse tongue licks him enthusiastically, occasionally reaching right against his abused prostate in the most delicious way, and he’s soon reduced to a useless, panting, groaning mess.

Hands scrambling to hold onto something, Keith loses his footing and practically collapses on the surface underneath him as his anticipated orgasm crashes into him violently, having been practically edged during the wolf’s interruption.

Next thing he knows, he’s wildly screaming and trembling, the rough friction on both his dick and prostate just delightful. He struggles to roll his hips – whether he wants to push that tongue deeper inside him or squirm away from it, he’s not sure. He relishes in the fierce throbbing in his cock as he shudders intensely and comes, splattering the counter and his stomach.

Right when the pressure begins to border on painful, the wolf leans back, Keith’s hole clenching around nothing as he whines, instantly relieved but already craving more, more, more – between the lusty fog in his mind he knows that he wants to be mounted, fucked like an animal and filled with come.

He turns his head and risks a look behind him in an attempt to assess the situation and is met with a fairly terrifying sight – those hungry, glowing blue eyes right in his face, a set of big and sharp teeth just inches away from his throat… Keith can’t help the tingling warmth that spreads through his body, the blatant excitement caused by the image before his eyes. The wolf has just bounced up, its heavy paws settling on his back, carelessly ripping his shirt and scratching his skin as he’s forcefully pushed down, the sting aching _just right_ and lighting a new fire inside him.

“Guh, please,” he moans, moving his hips and trying – probably failing – to arch his back. “Fu’h me.”

It’s a weird sensation, being trapped by warm fur and cutting claws, but what’s weirder is how much Keith likes it, how much he craves it. The heavy weight, the pungent smell, the obvious threat behind him – it all makes his blood rush to his sensitive dick, which is blissfully beginning to fill out again.

Then, there is the feel of something big, hard, and wet sliding along his ass. The sudden weight and the realization of what it is has him moaning loudly, immediately trying to put his feet on the ground to grind back against the wolf’s giant cock, revelling in the way the beast has now secured him over the counter – it starts to vigorously hump his ass, fucking right in between his cheeks. When the tip of that huge dick catches on his rim, Keith curses loudly, hips pushing behind him to chase it.

Head dizzy with desire, Keith can’t fight his impatience, so he reaches behind himself and grabs the hard cock jabbing at his ass, guiding it towards his empty hole with unexpected difficulty. The frenzied and desperate thrusting of the wolf’s hips is unrelenting, and Keith’s gesture only serves to turn the wolf even more feral, causing him to struggle to blindly stick that giant dick inside his waiting hole.

“F-fuck!” He screams when he eventually manages to do it, the wolf’s cock sinking inside him with a quick, brutal thrust. The slight pain of the stretch is drowned out by the fact that the wolf does not adjust or slow down at Keith’s pained cry, instead it immediately establishes a merciless pace, fucking into him hard and fast and making him lose his footing again. Keith tries to brace himself by shielding his head with his forearms against the wall as he’s forced to take the relentless pounding, his body being pushed more and more against the counter from the force of the wolf’s movements.

The snapping of its hips becomes even more cruel and bruising as soon as the wolf nails the right angle, the tip of that thick cock striking Keith’s prostate at every thrust and making him groan and whimper incessantly, the mix of punched out pleads and “ah, mh, nngh”s seemingly spurring the wolf to fuck him even rougher, to mark his hips with angry, red scratches that add to the overall burning sensation Keith feels in his veins.

Then, Keith notices the way the paws that are holding him down seem to be trembling and realizes that the wolf has started growling – that powerful, low rumble, paired with the increasing speed of its thrusts, they indicate that the wolf is drawing closer to its orgasm, which means-

“Nnngh, shit.”

A violent shudder rocks Keith’s body at the first feel of the wolf’s knot nudging at his already swollen rim, gradually pushing towards it harder and harder in an eager attempt to stretch it even more. Keith cries out, completely helpless and forced to just take it – and he loves it, loves the sheer strength and power that radiate in waves from the creature, the absolute loss of control and the potential looming danger…

But he especially loves the feeling of being stretched beyond his limits, the way his hole is swallowing the wolf’s knot with just the slightest hint of pain, just the right amount of discomfort to wildly inflame his insides – which matches perfectly with the stinging scratches on his back and hips, the way the edge of the counter is pressing into his skin. The wolf’s harsher thrusts also make sure that Keith’s prostate is hit with uncanny precision at every vigorous push and shove, and next thing he knows he’s drooling, his mouth slack open as he moans long and loud, clenching and quivering around the wolf’s knot as he’s brutally fucked through his second orgasm of the night.

Keith feels the wolf’s growl vibrate throughout its whole body, and then, there is the absolutely delightful and delicious feeling of that cock pulsing, the knot finally stuck inside his ass with a forceful thrust.

The wolf starts to come, humping him with renewed energy but an erratic rhythm, and Keith is groaning, still trapped, trembling uncontrollably and relishing in the overwhelming feeling of being filled up by a thick, animalistic cock and an ungodly amount of come.

“Fuuuuck.” The pressure on his abused prostate is relentless now that the wolf is practically grinding against him, and Keith can feel his eyes fill with tears at the excessive stimulation, his cock twitching painfully where it’s being pressed against the counter. He’s panting, his head buried in his crossed arms, tears probably spilling over his cheeks as he loses himself in the sloppy sound of the wolf’s come squelching inside his hole. It’s downright filthy, and the wolf is still coming, the amount of liquid filling his ass increasing with each passing second and Keith is afraid that he’s going to _burst_ soon.

Keith’s not sure how much time has passed, having completely zoned out from the satisfying rush of endorphins and the general boneless feeling in his body, but the chill atmosphere is interrupted by a rustling sound. The weight above him disappears and Keith lets out a low, tired moan when the cock inside him gradually shrinks, some of the come previously being held inside him immediately spilling out, warmth dripping in between his thighs. Hot skin is suddenly pressing against his, the air a cold sensation that makes goose bumps appear on his sweaty skin now that there is no fur warming him up.

Big, gentle hands wrap around Keith’s bruised hips when he struggles to put his feet on the ground to move closer, to arch his back and grind against those hips. “Easy, baby. That was amazing, you did so good,” murmurs Lance, his voice rough and breathy as he pushes him back onto the counter and nuzzles his nose in the back of Keith’s neck. The huskiness, that satisfied tone, the caring touches – they’re so sweet and passionate, but lustful enough to make him shudder. “You took my knot so well, Keith. Now gimme some time to savour this, yeah?”

“Sure,” he whispers.

And then, all tenderness is quickly abandoned as Lance slips out of him and smacks his ass on both cheeks, making Keith groan at each sharp slap. He pushes two fingers in his hole, slowly fucking the come that is dribbling out back inside him. Keith simply whimpers and trembles, his body desperately trying to get away from the merciless overstimulation but loving it anyway.

“F-fuck, Lance,” he curses loudly. He’s gasping for air, knows that he’s on the verge of crying, because when he forces himself to open his eyes, his vision is blurry – which, well, does match rather nicely with the haziness in his mind.

“You liked it, hm? I bet your ass feels so empty now, already missing my big fat wolf knot, isn’t it?” Keith moans. Lance slaps him again, hard. “Answer me.”

“Nnngh, fuck, yes! I loved it, felt s’good, so full.”

“I bet,” Lance chuckles, finally taking mercy on Keith and gently pulling his fingers out, using his dirty hand to slap his ass once more. “If the sounds coming out of ya were any indication, I’d say that it felt more than good, yeah?”

Keith sighs when Lance’s fingertips brush over his sensitive ass, then his back, his neck, and his chin, which Lance gently grips and turns to press his lips to Keith’s temple. That delicate touch is so grounding and comforting that Keith feels a sudden sense of exhaustion engulfing him at once. “Mmm,” he can only hum, struggling to keep his eyes open long enough to focus on the face before him.

He resists the urge to gasp, overwhelmed by the sight of dishevelled hair, dark cheeks, sparkling eyes, and pink wet lips forming a lazy, content smile. Lance is watching him with a questioning but fond look, to which Keith simply murmurs, “you’re really gorgeous.”

“Agh, Keith, you can’t- you can’t just _say_ that!”

Seeing Lance blush and stammer at unexpected compliments and praises is always such an endearing sight, and Keith can’t help but feel satisfied that he’s able to repay him with his own medicine, every once in a while.

“So cute. Want to kiss you.” Keith squirms against Lance’s front, trying to stand on his shaky legs and turn around, but he’s too wobbly for it and ends up almost banging his head on the wall – luckily, Lance’s werewolf reflexes are just on point, and he’s being held before he even realizes that he’s collapsing.

“Hey, easy, easy, slow down. Let me pick you up, babe,” says Lance, planting a soft kiss on Keith’s cheek when he’s managed to turn the boy around and gently lift him, his strong hands holding the back of Keith’s knees and shoulders. “Let’s get you in a tub, hm? Then you can kiss me as much as you want.”

“Hey,” says Lance, once they’ve settled down on their bed after their regular hot bath aftercare and cuddling session.

Lance is lying on his back with Keith curled up on his side, head propped on his shoulder. They’re freshly cleaned and wearing soft pyjamas – which consist in each other’s well-worn clothes – and the light on the nightstand is dimmed, their bedroom softly lit with an orangey shade.

“Hey.” Keith turns to look up at him with half-lidded eyes, a content and weary smile on his face. “Thank you, for tonight. T’was awesome.”

Lance smiles softly, regarding him with a serious yet fond look. “Well, actually, _I_ should thank _you_. You know I’ve never done that before, and it was… well, intense.”

Keith snorts. “Yeah, that’s one way to put it. I think I’m going to be sore for at least a week, but it was worth it.”

“Not on my watch, babe. I’m gonna massage that sweet ass of yours every day, don’t you worry.” Lance’s hand moves to his face then, his thumb gently stroking his cheek as he meets his upturned lips in a loving kiss.


End file.
